User talk:Trixie Buttercupps
Welcome! HI, NONNY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? I LOVE YOU!!! EXCUSE ME But did you get permission to edit "Who is she?"?! Cause I'm sure you didn't. And if you didn't....you're in big trouble by me! And if someone gave you permission i'll be off your back! But me truthful! {darts eyes} I have my eyes on you! Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 15:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Look, you don't edit other users' pages, and you don't change things that do not belong to you on canon pages, okayz? Since you obviously don't understand, I shall block you for three days, you better realize how you were wrong,[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 19:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Stop, please 1) I see that you have been adding yourselve to other user's friend sections. You do not do that, they put you on their friends list. 2) Please stop sending messages to Users such as "Phineas' new girlfriend loves Zhu Zhu Pets!" [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 22:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) This is Chiyumi. Her alternate account. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 19:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Stop You are creating useless non-existant categories. Stop it. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 19:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I said stop. Do not create any more categories. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 19:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) If you do not stop I will have you blocked. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 19:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You are not helping anyone out by making those categories. And if you think that making freinds is that simple, then you do not understand the complexity of friendship. And stop, with the useless blog posts! [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 19:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Not necessairly, but it will make it easier for them to like you. BTW, younew page....well, just let the templates explain. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 19:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Please stop using the Eyepets and Zhu Zhu Pets in your pages. You could land us in a whole load of trouble. So please understand, and stop. [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM']][welcome to the jungle] 22:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) If all that Scubadave told you isn't done, you will be blocked for three days. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 22:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You can't make friends by annoying them. You're making people annoyed. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 22:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Autism You have Autism? Me too except mine is just a form of it called Aspergers Syndrome- TDR97 Do not use other user's pictures without permission; I saw you use Tori's character's picture. Understand if you do this again, you will be blocked. Also, do not use copyrighted material (Eyepets and/or Zhu Zhu Pets and/or Chococat) in your stories, since you can also be blocked for that. [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM''']][welcome to the jungle] 22:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one that I use to play with my cats with. They chase it ^.^ Sure, you can do it for me. I haven't had the time to do it. Do you know what Codename: Kids Next Door is? It's an AWESOME show! (It ended in 2008. It was on cartoon network.) Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 19:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC)